Noches de Neon
by anitita
Summary: Desde que la habia conocido habia quedado prendado de ella; siguiendola a donde ella fuese! El sabia que si se le daba la oportunidad podria  amarla sinceramente. Mas era imposible, pues ella amaba a alguien mas.. que no haria por tenerla una noche?
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es una historia que hice para mi amiga Oskua en deviantart!**

**Ella y yo siempre hemos sido fans del sasusaku principalmente, pero en general a mi me gusta cualquier pareja con Sakura!**

**Bueno a Oskua y a siempre nos habia llamado la atencion que no hubiera muchos fanfics para Lee y Sakura aqui hay varios, pero en dA estan escazos. Fue por eso que me anime a escribir esta historia para esta pareja! **

**Tendra lemon mas adelante!**

**Para inspirarme le pedi que me mandara unas imagenes! Y ella me envio algunas de la riviera maya y otras de Londres! Viendo las imagenes se me ocurrio esta historia!**

* * *

Con nostalgia observaba las aguas que eran de un azul hermoso y tan artificial al mismo tiempo.

Tan artificial gracias a los azulejos de azul neón que desde el fondo hacían que las aguas destellaran toda esa belleza. Observaba con detenimiento a cada una de las personas que en la piscina nadaban. Todos sonreían y se divertían bajo la cálida luz del sol. Niños lanzando la pelota, parejas besándose, amigos bebiendo. Todos reunidos en torno a la bella piscina… pero ¿Dónde estaría ella? Todo sería más hermoso, incluso las aguas azuladas de la piscina; si fuera ella quien nadase en ellas.

- Lee, perdón por la tardanza, pero se les habían acabado los cocos –dijo un hombre con una amplia sonrisa – ¿crees poder sostenerlo?  
- Si, por supuesto Gai-sensei mi brazo ya está mucho mejor. La rehabilitación en este lugar me ha servido muchísimo –aseguro mientras observaba su brazo y su pierna. Las cuales despues de la cirugía parecían ir volviendo a ser las mismas de antes.  
- Me alegra que te estés recuperando. Que todo esto te haya pasado ha sido mi culpa, si no hubiera insistido tanto en que aceptaras participar como doble en esa película nada de esto habría sucedido. –se lamentaba apenado mientras le daba el coco a su alumno y se sentaba en una de las sillas –

- Sensei no ha sido su culpa. En realidad… fui yo quien tomo la decisión de seguir su consejo ¿No? Además no fue por que tuviera intereses de superación… yo tuve otros motivos por los cuales acepte participar en la filmación.  
- No entiendo ¿De qué hablas?  
- Sensei hay algo que debe saber… le contare que fue lo que me motivo para participar como doble. Me siento culpable porque jamás le habia ocultado algo sensei. Usted es como mi padre así que espero tenga tiempo para escucharme.  
- Claro Lee pero habla ¿Qué me ocultaste?

* * *

Lo único que podía ver era el respaldo del asiento y la rosada cabellera que de él se asomaba. Esa cabellera le provocaba tanta fascinación. Desde el primer día que la habia visto en la universidad habia caído prendido de esos bellos cabellos que a su vez enmarcaban un fino rostro que albergaba unos preciosos ojos verdes que por razones que le eran ajenas siempre demostraban una profunda tristeza. Tambien, bajo ese par de ojos habia unos labios delicados que soñaba con poder besar aunque solo fuese en sueños.

- Lee puedo sentir tu mirada posada en mi cabeza y no me deja conciliar el sueño.  
- Lo siento Sakura yo… -un momento lo habia llamado por su nombre. Ella conocía su nombre y el que siempre habia pensado que ante ella tan solo era un ser minúsculo y doblemente invisible –  
- Que no te sorprenda, sé muy bien quién eres. Además se que tambien aceptaste este trabajo para poder estar cerca de mí. En la universidad escuche todo tipo de rumores acerca de lo mucho que yo te gustaba, pero sabes que ya salgo con alguien ¿no? Así que jamás podre corresponderte –dijo la pelirrosa mientras la aeromoza le servía un vaso con agua para despues proporcionarle una almohada –

- Si, lo sé perdóname no quise incomodarte –respondió apenado mientras intentaba no mirar el respaldo del asiento –  
- No hay problema Lee –contesto la pelirrosa con voz cortante, al tiempo que se recargaba en la ventana del avión para tratar de dormir. Gracias a ese movimiento Lee pudo apreciar parte de su cuello entre el espacio que habia en el asiento y las paredes del avión –  
- Lee por favor deja de mirarme. Tu tambien deberías dormir.

- Lo siento –dejo de mirarla, tomo una revista y decidió resolver un crucigrama. Era imposible no mirar a Sakura, en este caso su cabeza y más si estaba sentada delante de él. Habia tenido suerte de que le hubiera tocado ese asiento podía mirarla y obsérvala… –rayos – exclamo para sus adentros al darse cuenta de que una vez más se encontraba mirándola. Sería mejor hacerle caso e intentar dormir despues de todo aun restaban más de ocho horas para aterrizar y no quería perturbar su sueño con sus constantes miradas. Si seguía despierto no podría hacer nada más que observar su larga y hermosa cabellera rosada que se escapaba entre el espacio de la ventana y el sillón –rayos –se dijo una vez más al no poder evitar mirarla. Cerró los ojos; al principio batallando para conciliar el sueño, pero minutos despues se quedo profundamente dormido.

- Joven disculpe que lo moleste –le susurro una voz – hace un par de minutos que aterrizamos perdóneme por despertarle hasta el último momento –  
- No hay problema –respondió adormilado, pero sus ojos terminaron de abrirse cuando vio que Sakura ya no estaba allí. Tomo sus cosas y descendió del avión apresuradamente. Despues de recoger sus maletas, comenzó a caminar a prisa por los largos y abarrotados pasillos con la esperanza de encontrarse con Sakura en algún lugar del aeropuerto. No fue sino hasta la salida que pudo dar con ella. Se veía hermosa y tan solitaria. A la vez su mirada iba y venía; de lado a lado en busca de alguien, en espera de alguien. –Sasuke –se dijo así mismo –Ella está esperando a Sasuke – a quien más esperaría sino a él.

Sakura habia abandonado Japon, incluso su último año de universidad para seguir a Sasuke. Y curiosamente el habia ido a ese lugar solo para seguirla a ella, debía aceptarlo prefería mil veces poder observarla de lejos que no verla jamás. Por esa misma razón habia aceptado trabajar con Sasuke porque así podría verla, se conformaba con eso; con poder verla. Y viéndola es lo que estaba haciendo. Su mirada estaba vacía siempre estaba vacía y sus brillantes ojos verdes parecían sin vida. ¿acaso ella no era feliz? Ante sus ojos ella siempre seria hermosa aunque no hubiera luz ni alegría en su rostro ella siempre seria la mujer más bella y a la cual el siempre adoraría.

Al verla tan sola pensó en seguirla, sabía bien que ella lo rechazaría, pero tomo el coraje necesario y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba ella. No se rendiría jamás quizás ese sería el día en que ella lo aceptaría. Incluso la invitaría a… ¿Dónde? ¿pero qué pensaba? ni siquiera conocía ese lugar. En fin lo primero seria hablarle, lastima que su valentía termino cuando ella abordo un taxi y se alejo en el.

* * *

  
Habia pasado una semana desde que habia llegado a Londres, estaba cansado. El trabajo durante esos días lo habia dejado extenuado. Ni siquiera habia tenido tiempo de salir a recorrer la ciudad. Tan solo conocía el cuarto de hotel que le habían asignado y así, tan pronto terminaba de grabar unas escenas se retiraba a dormir. Durante esos días esperaba la pronta llegada de su sensei a la ciudad.

- Lee puedes tomarte un descanso, necesitamos grabar unas escenas con Sasuke –le aseguro el director –  
- Si, gracias director. Regresare en un par de horas –jamás se imagino que al salir del set se encontraría con Sakura quien no paraba de discutir con unos hombres, entre ellos el representante de Sasuke.  
- ¿Cómo que no puedo verlo? Llevo horas esperando necesito decirle algo y no contesta su celular. Soy su novia claro que tengo derecho a verlo.  
- Lo sentimos el está muy ocupado. Le diré que viniste –el hombre le respondió de manera cortante y se retiro dejándola sola en el pasillo. Sakura camino y se sentó en un banco vacio llevándose las manos al rostro.

Sin que ella se diese cuenta Lee fue a buscarle algo de beber y regreso al poco tiempo. Con cuidado se acerco y coloco la soda sobre las manos de Sakura para que ella sintiera lo helado de la lata. Al sentir ese frio contacto ella retiro las manos de su cara; no habia rastros de que hubiera llorado, pero si se veía afligida.

- Gracias Lee ¿la ha enviado Sasuke? –pregunto con emoción al ver que era su bebida favorita –  
- No, yo me tome la libertad de traértela supuse que la soda de naranja era tu favorita –  
- Oh Gracias… la verdad es que es el único refresco que me gusta –contestó sin sonreír pero tratando de no sonar triste. Él lo sabía, lo sabía muy bien. Entre los pasillos de la universidad ella siempre estaba bebiendo refresco de naranja –No debes tenerme lastima ni siquiera un poco de compasión –le dijo ella con firmeza –

- Yo no siento eso por ti Sakura…  
- Por cierto Lee ¿has tenido tiempo de visitar esta bella ciudad? –comento ella cambiando de tema –  
- No, no me ha sido posible. Las grabaciones son muy largas y no he encontrado el tiempo para recorrer la ciudad.  
- En cambio yo tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para recorrerla a diario –el tono melancólico era evidente en su voz – Bueno muchas gracias por la bebida, pero debo irme.

La vio levantarse y caminar agraciadamente, sus cabellos se movían de lado a lado al compás de sus caderas mientras se alejaba. No podía evitarlo simplemente no podía. Cada vez que la veía caía deslumbrado por su belleza; sin poder evitar imaginarse así mismo besándola incansablemente.


	2. Chapter 2

**Creo que siempre se me olvida decir que todos los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto!**

**En fin disfruten la historia, espero que no la odien mucho! Es que ha muchas personas no les gusta el LeeSaku!**

**Aun asi estoy cruzando los dedos para que les guste!**!

* * *

La vio levantarse y caminar agraciadamente, sus cabellos se movían de lado a lado al compás de sus caderas mientras se alejaba. No podía evitarlo simplemente no podía. Cada vez que la veía caía deslumbrado por su belleza; sin poder evitar imaginarse así mismo besándola incansablemente.

* * *

Desde ese día no la volvió a ver durante varias semanas. Habia escuchado rumores de que visitaba el set frecuentemente, pero que nunca le permitían pasar. Se habia convertido en uno de los principales temas de conversación, sobretodo de las mujeres que allí trabajaban. Odiaba escuchar que se burlasen de ella ¿Qué diablos pensaba Sasuke? ¿Por qué no le daba su lugar? Algo muy parecido a una respuesta le llego días despues.

-Si viene dile que me espere porque estoy ocupado, pero por favor trátala con respeto. En caso de que no termine de filmar dile que se marche y que más tarde la alcanzare –le ordenó Sasuke a su asistente. Se preguntaba si realmente la amaría. Lee estaba consciente de que el mismo no amaba a Sakura, pero si estaba totalmente enamorado y bien sabía que si ella le diese una oportunidad él la amaría incondicionalmente. Trataría de siempre estar con ella y seria su prioridad jamás tendría que esperar por él.

De pronto sintió como el aire le abandonaba y un fuerte golpe lastimaba su estomago.  
- ¿Por qué no lo esquivaste? No te distraigas si lo haces arruinaras la escena ¿acaso no escuchaste que el director indico que podíamos comenzar a actuar –le reclamo Sasuke un poco preocupado por haberlo lastimado –  
- Lo siento, mi cabeza estaba en otro lugar –se disculpo con dificultad –  
- No te preocupes de todas formas esta fue tu última escena y a pesar de todo quedo perfecta. Puedes retirarte a descansar Lee. Te veremos mañana –le dijo el director – ahhh y no olvides decirle a Gai que lo espero para platicar sobre tu contrato –

- Si muchas gracias señor director. En cuanto vea a mi profesor le diré que desea hablar con él –Como de costumbre se sentía agotado. Fue y tomo un baño a su camerino y se alisto para marcharse de nuevo a su cuarto de hotel. Mientras giraba en uno de los pasillos le pareció ver una cabellera rosada. Regreso un par de pasos y si, ahí estaba, su vista no lo habia engañado. Era ella y estaba de pie junto a uno de los elevadores.

Llevaba un sensual vestido color negro con tirantes de colores que en vano trataban de ocultar su espalda. Una vez más pudo ver la soledad de su mirada y recordó lo que Sasuke le habia estado diciendo a su asistente. En verdad la estaba haciendo esperar ¿Qué acaso no la habría visto? Ese vestido la hacía parecer una mujer de ensueño aunque siendo sinceros para él; Sakura siempre habia sido una belleza de ensueño. Decidió caminar sin hacer ruido y dejarla sola no quería distraerla, despues de todo ella estaba esperando a Sasuke.

- ¡Lee espera! –la voz lo llamo con inquietud, segundos despues pudo oler de cerca el perfume que emanaba de esa rosada cabellera –  
- Sakura… Hola…  
- Hola Lee ¿Ya termino la grabación?  
- Si… no. Bueno mi parte ya se termino de grabar, pero aun están filmando la escena final con Sasuke. Como sabes mañana es el estreno de la primera parte y están llenos de trabajo.  
- Si, lo sé pero… olvídalo yo llevo más de tres horas esperando y no… Lee ¿Hay algo que desees con toda tu alma? Algo que por más que te esfuerces en obtener siempre será inalcanzable.

- Yo… –era absurdo disimularlo, su mirada lo delataba. Delataba sus deseos, exhibía sus anhelos.  
- Lo sé. Se muy bien qué es lo que deseas –aseguro ella con una sonrisa seductora, pero al mismo tiempo parecía deshecha, inconsolable. Se veía tan desamparada. – ¡vamos sígueme! –  
- Lo siento yo…  
- No perdóname tú a mí. Olvide por completo que todo el mundo está demasiado ocupado como para regalarme tiempo –hablo despechada mientras se daba la media vuelta , pero una mano la detuvo –  
- Está bien vámonos –ella sonrió levemente mientras el caminaba junto a ella – ¿A dónde iremos?  
- Me imagino que aun sigues sin visitar Londres ¿cierto?  
- Si, aun no he podido conocerlo.

- Bueno pues empezaremos por la plaza más hermosa - comento la pelirrosa mientras empujaba una de las puertas para luego llegar a la calle. ¡Corre Lee ahí hay un autobús! –ambos comenzaron a correr y lograron alcanzar al autobús. No habia lugar en el primer piso así que les toco subir al segundo. Le parecía fascinante observarla vestida tan sensual.

El contraste de su belleza con el asiento roto y sucio en donde iba sentada le parecía suficiente para empezar una filosofía. No podía creer que estuviera en ese autobús y compartiendo el mismo asiento que Sakura. No le importaban las razones que ella habia tenido para invitarlo. Le importaba más el hecho de tenerla allí tan cerca. – ¡pronto Lee esta es nuestra parada! –grito Sakura poniéndose de pie del asiento y jalando a Lee bruscamente –

- ¡Este lugar es fantástico! –decía asombrado –  
- Lo sé, es uno de mis lugares preferidos…. Tengo hambre ¿te gustaría comer comida china? O ¿extrañas a Japon demasiado y prefieres comer algo de nuestro país?  
- No importa Sakura. Lo que tu prefieras estará bien.  
- Muy bien entonces comeremos comida china, despues te llevare a mi lugar favorito en toda la ciudad.  
- Sí, claro –a penas logro articular cuando ella lo tomo de la manga de su chaqueta y comenzó a caminar.

La comida habia estado deliciosa, pero no la habia disfrutado por completo. Todas las personas que allí comían no dejaban de obsérvalos. Incluso algunos hacían comentarios desagradables. El entendía, sabía bien que una chica como Sakura no debía salir con él. Simplemente no debía ni respirar el mismo aire. Ambos eran de una naturaleza distinta y al parecer la gente que los rodeaba lo sabía tambien. Por eso no dejaban de hablar por lo bajo y decir que esa chica merecía algo mejor, alguien más atractivo. El martirio siguió un poco mas hasta que Sakura se puso de pie y dejo varios billetes en la mesa.

- Vámonos Lee o de lo contrario se nos hará tarde.  
- Sí, pero al menos deja que sea yo quien pague.  
- Nada de eso yo te invite. Además… ¡Vámonos! –dijo abruptamente mientras comenzaba a caminar. Lee se puso de pie y ante las miradas antipáticas de la gente la alcanzo–Nuevamente abordaron un autobus, pero esta vez les toco ir de pie junto a una ventana. Lee podía observar claramente el reflejo del rostro de Sakura en una de las ventanas.

Aun se veía afligida la única razón debía ser Sasuke. Quien más si no él; desde el momento que ella lo invito a salir sabía bien que lo hacía por despecho. Mas no le importaba verla triste, claro que haría cualquier cosa por consolarla, pero no funcionaria. Ella amaba a Sasuke y el tenia que conformarse con disfrutar ese día que sería el único. No importaba si las sonrisas que ella le regalaba eran falsas o si su expresión solo denotaba tristeza. Tan solo el poder recibir algo de ella lograba conformarlo, aun si ese algo era falso.  
- Hemos llegado –sonrió la pelirrosa, pero esta vez parecía con mas sinceridad – ¿la ves?

- ¿Qué cosa Sakura?  
- La rueda de la fortuna… el ojo de Londres.  
- ¡Ohh si la veo! De hecho la he visto un par de veces camino al estudio de grabación.  
- Yo vengo casi todas las noches. El paseo dura más o menos como media hora, pero siempre pago para pasear dos vueltas. ¡vaya si tenemos suerte la línea no está muy larga! Tal vez esperemos unos cinco minutos.

La espera fue incomoda pues una vez más la gente empezó a susurrar y a comerse a Lee con la mirada. Era suficiente ¿Que acaso ellos no se daban cuenta de que él mismo estaba de acuerdo con ellos? Sabía que Sakura era inalcanzable; entonces ¿Por qué la gente insistía en recordárselo? El nunca lo olvidaba siempre lo tenía presente ¿por qué rayos la gente lo miraba así?  
- Señorita con su permiso –dijeron unos jóvenes –  
- Lo siento queremos ir solos necesitamos privacidad –alego Sakura mientras jalaba a Lee y subían al móvil de la rueda de la fortuna. Los jóvenes los miraron molestos, pero esto no pareció importarle a Sakura.

- No pensé que fuese grande –exclamo Lee impresionado –  
- Si, caben 25 personas, pero por lo visto hoy no hay muchos turistas.  
- Debiste dejar que esas personas subieran  
- Claro que no ya me tenían harta, además… aun hay más móviles a los cuales pueden subirse.  
- Sakura tu…


	3. Chapter 3

**ALTO hahaha dudo que esto los detenga...**

**Bueno quien sabe hahahaha este capitulo contiene LEMON yo solo aviso por si ha alguien no les gusta leer este tipo de historias!**

**Y bueno que decir solamente gracias por darse un tiempo y leer mis historias!**!

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto!**

* * *

- Sakura tu…

- ¿Acaso no es hermosa? Me gusta venir sobre todo en las noches. Paso largos minutos observando las luces neones que se reflejan en las aguas del Támesis. Son mis noches de neón, noches que paso sola, siempre sola. Estos reflejos me hacen reflexionar sobre mi vida; la cual tengo la impresión de que es a blanco y negro. A veces no sé si debo aceptar que el no conseguir algo que deseamos sea un golpe de suerte. Llevo años viviendo en las sombras, es por eso que cuando observo estas luces siento que por un momento mi vida se pinta de colores y cobra sentido. Pero tan pronto llego a casa me doy cuenta de que la vida que estoy viviendo es y seguirá siendo incolora.

Es tan doloroso tener tanto en el corazón y no poder darlo por completo solo porque la otra persona no lo quiere recibir. Mas sin embargo, ¿Quién soy yo para quejarme de ese dolor que tambien estoy causando en ti? ¿Qué diablos es el amor? La gente dice que el amor es de color rojo, pero yo no lo veo ¿Acaso estaré ciega? O para sumar más desgracias a mi vida ¿será que soy daltónica y por eso no lo veo? ¿lo confundo con algún otro color? –ese último comentario provoco una leve risa en el rostro de Lee –

- Sakura pienso que es admirable que a pesar de que estés triste aun puedas decir cosas graciosas –ella le devolvió la sonrisa –

- Sabes… nunca pensé que se sentiría tan bien venir a este lugar acompañada por alguien… nunca pensé que me agradaría tu compañía –se le acerco y le susurro al oído – ¿Te gustaría ir a mi departamento? –el no respondió – Supongo que eso es un sí o pronto lo será–Camino de nuevo hacia los ventanales y se puso a contemplar los reflejos neones que descansaban en las aguas. Sonrió ampliamente cuando las primeras gotas de la lluvia chocaron contra esos ventanales. –La lluvia es algo con lo que me identifico aquí en esta ciudad. En fin mira ya termino el recorrido.

Tendremos que tomar un taxi para llegar más rápido a mi departamento si no terminaremos resfriados –Lee permaneció callado todo el camino. Se sentía culpable por aprovecharse de la situación. Ella estaba dolida por eso lo llevaba a casa y eso a él no le importaba. No le importaba, la quería a ella y estaría dispuesto a sacrificar todo lo que tenía aunque lo que ella le ofrecía era poco. Ese poco significaría mucho para él. Seria egoísta y accedería a todo lo que ella quisiese, pues esa sería la única vez que podría tenerla aunque solo fuese por un capricho de ella.

Al bajar del taxi tuvieron que caminar una cuadra para poder llegar al departamento donde vivía Sakura.

- Toma Lee esta es la llave de mi departamento. Yo necesito hacer una llamada telefónica –dijo ella volviendo su mirada hacia las típicas casetas londinenses que estaban frente a la puerta de su edificio –Es el numero 34 puedes entrar y esperarme allí. Es importante que hable con esta persona…  
- ¿Sasuke? –pregunto con resignación mientras miraba al lado opuesto de la calle; evitando la mirada de Sakura –  
- Te entiendo, pero si no quieres pasar la noche conmigo por favor no me lo digas. Al final del pasillo hay unas escaleras que te guían hacia la parte trasera del edificio. Si realmente crees que esto es un error deja la llave bajo mi tapete y vete. En cambio si decides dormir conmigo espérame en mi recamara. –Lee entro al edificio dejando a Sakura quien se apresuro hacia la cabina telefónica.

La memoria de sus dedos marco ese número que conocía a la perfección. Pero como de costumbre fue la voz del buzón la que contesto y no la que pertenecía a Sasuke. Le dolía decir cada una de las palabras que en esos momentos musitaba su boca, pero necesitaba decírselas aun sabiendo que a él no le afectarían. Colgó el teléfono despues de haber grabado su mensaje y camino lentamente hasta la puerta del edificio lo que provocó que se empapara casi por completo. ¿Estaría esperándola en su cuarto? Subió y al estar frente a su puerta busco la llave bajo el tapete, pero no estaba.

Intento sonreír al saber que el ya estaba dentro, pero no lo consiguió ¿se arrepentiría de hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer? Entro al departamento y coloco el seguro a la puerta. A continuación se dirigió a su cuarto. El estaba leyendo una revista, pero al verla entrar a la habitación esta se le resbalo de las manos y por inercia se puso de pie.

- Sakura yo…  
- No te pongas de pie. Quédate cómodo, me alegra que hayas decidido quedarte –la pelirrosa se sentó en un sillón rojo que estaba frente a su cama. Y con paciencia comenzó a quitarse los zapatos; intencionalmente abriendo las piernas de manera seductora para que Lee pudiera apreciar la delicada prenda interior que se escondía entre sus dos muslos. –Te ves nervioso ¿acaso nunca antes has estado con una chica? –pregunto burlona –

- No… yo sí. Por supuesto que sí–Sakura dejo escapar una leve risita –  
- Es verdad yo… yo he estado con una chica, su nombre era Tenten –dijo nerviosamente –  
- Lee tranquilo estaba bromeando no era necesario que me contestaras y mucho menos que me dijeras con quien. –Le tranquilizo con un tono serio mientras se ponía de pie. Camino moviendo sus caderas con voluptuosos movimientos y al llegar a donde él estaba sentado se detuvo. Lo miro a los ojos por largos segundos para despues acomodarse entre sus piernas, pasarle los brazos por el cuello y comenzar a besar su oreja.

Lee estaba tenso, Sakura lo noto y tomo sus manos guiándolas hacia la falda de su vestido; incitándolo a que la acariciara. Pronto pudo sentir sus manos recorriendo su cintura. Ella por su parte se concentro en quitarle la camisa. Para despues recostarlo en la cama y comenzar a deshacerse de su pantalón. Finalmente y mientras le veía a los ojos le despojo de su ultima prenda. El ya estaba completamente desnudo en cambio ella aun llevaba puesto su vestido.

Ella lo veía maliciosamente con media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Lee cerro los ojos por un segundo y los abrió al sentir las gotas de lluvia que resbalaban del cabello de la pelirrosa. Se encontró a si mismo cerrando los ojos de nuevo mientras ella lo besaba apasionadamente. Ella succionaba su labio superior con fuerza mientras que en otros momentos invadía su boca con su juguetona lengua. Un escalofrió de placer recorrió su espalda cuando ella comenzó a rozar su intimidad con su miembro masculino. Podía sentir el acabado satinado de las bragas de ella sobre su delicada parte masculina. De pronto ella dejo de besarlo y se incorporo para despojarse de su vestido el cual cayó sobre un florero que albergaba unas rosas ya marchitas. Pudo apreciar la blancura de sus senos pues la pelirrosa no llevaba sostén solo unas provocativas bragas de satín azul marino.

La tersura de su piel lo hacía estremecerse. Sakura bajo su rostro para besar a Lee nuevamente solo que esta vez tomo la mano de él y la guio al interior de sus pantaletas; suplicándole que la tocara. El temía por su falta de experiencia no quería arruinar ese momento… su único momento junto a ella.  
- Tócame aquí – le susurro al oído mientras acomodaba los dedos de Lee en su interior para despues comenzar a gemir con la respiración entrecortada. –Lee deshazte de mi ropa interior ya no puedo contenerme quiero sentirte – el obedeció y con movimientos torpes logro deshacerse de las bragas de Sakura.

Ella no espero y tan pronto se encontró libre de su ultima prenda tomo el miembro de Lee y lo llevo a su interior. Ambos gimieron placenteramente al sentir la calidez de sus cuerpos ya unidos. Aun no se atrevía a tocarla, no sabía cómo hacerlo. En realidad no tenía la confianza para hacerlo. Ella y Sasuke… Sin darse cuenta comenzó a sentir celos y esto lo hizo parecer ausente. Sakura se detuvo precipitadamente y le miro recriminándolo. -¿Por qué no me tocas?  
- Es que yo no sé qué…... Sasuke.

- No te preocupes por Sasuke… desde el momento en que te bese he dejado de pensar en el. Así que por favor olvídate de él, no pienses en el que yo no lo estoy haciendo. Ahora en lo único que pienso es en tu tacto. Tócame, acaríciame. En estos momentos solo quiero desvelarme toda la noche sintiéndote en mi interior.

Lee no supo si en realidad fueron esas palabras las que le dieron el valor para relajarse y disfrutar la noche. Pero a partir de ese momento dejo de ser cohibido y se dedico a darle placer, a acariciarla insaciablemente. A obligarla a que gritara su nombre y le halara de los cabellos una y otra vez mientras las oleadas del placer los llevaban a la deriva. Y así continúo toda la noche, sin dejarla descansar así se lo habia exigido ella y el la complació. Toda la noche ella grito su nombre con fuerza cada vez que un orgasmo la sucumbía.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno hemos llegado al final!**

**Veamos que sucede y si se cumplen los suenios de Lee!**

* * *

Se despertó al sentir un fuerte calambre en una de sus piernas. Estaba exhausto incluso más cansado de lo que terminaba cuando estaba filmando las escenas de combate. Se incorporo y estiro provocando que todos los huesos de su columna se relajaran. Jamás olvidaría esa noche; siempre la atesoraría en la palma de su mano como un tesoro que no tenía ningún valor excepto para él mismo. Sakura no estaba en la cama y en lugar de su cuerpo y sus cabellos rosados habia una nota sobre su almohada.

- Buenos días. .. en realidad son tardes. Perdóname por no quedarme a prepararte el desayuno. Tuve que salir, me llamaron para informarme que el vestido que usare esta noche ha llegado. No creo que hayas olvidado que hoy a las siete es el estreno de la primera parte de la película. Y ya son las tres de la tarde o al menos lo son mientras te escribo esta nota. Gracias por lo de anoche espero verte en la celebración allí te diré todo lo que no te dije esta mañana.

Claro que se verían, pero de lejos se dijo a sí mismo. No tenía pensado asistir al estreno porque despues de todo el solo era un doble y tan solo habia participado a mitad de la trama de la última película. Sin embargo ella le habia dicho que esperaba verlo. Ella quería verlo, una pálida sonrisa se enmarco en sus labios al volver a recordar esa noche.

Por fin habia podido besarla y no solo eso… – tuvo que darse unos golpecitos en la frente para dejar de recordar y para que el sonrojo de sus mejillas se disipara. Observo el reloj que ya marcaba las cuatro pasadas. Habia dormido casi nueve horas tomando en cuenta que se habia dormido entrada la mañana. Se puso de pie y se cambio a prisa. Debía llegar a su hotel su profesor estaría preocupado, además debía conseguir un traje para el evento de esa noche.

Una vez más observaba sus cabellos, sin siquiera poner atención a la película. Podía jurar que se le veía contenta; feliz sonriendo a todas las personas que la saludaban. Como no iba a estar feliz, pues iba con Sasuke. Por fin habia logrado que Sasuke le diera su lugar, despues de mantenido su relación en las sombras por fin la habia hecho pública al llevarla al estreno. No se habia equivocado, la noche que habían compartido se habia convertido en pasado en el preciso momento en que ella camino sobre la alfombra roja del brazo de Sasuke. La gente aplaudía mientras los créditos finales pasaban por la pantalla. Claramente observo como Sasuke la abrazaba y le besaba el hombro.

No pudo evitar sentir celos, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Ir a su cuarto de hotel y hundirse en la depresión parecía una buena opción. Haber pasado una noche con ella lo habia dejado más lastimado que todo el tiempo que habia pasado queriéndola de lejos, deseándola de lejos. Hay cosas que jamás podría guardar en el puño de su mano simplemente las tendría que dejar ir.

- ¡Lee vámonos! Me alegra que me hayas hecho caso y participaras en este proyecto. Estoy seguro de que aunque solo aparezcas en la última parte, tu participación fue excelente. Sin duda te beneficiara. Anda vamos deberíamos ir a celebrar junto con los demás.  
- No estoy seguro… prefiero regresar al hotel.  
- Nada de eso debes divertirte… vaya que hay gente –comento Gai –  
- Si, es verdad. Sasuke tiene mucha popularidad con las mujeres –contesto Lee al ver los cientos de fans que estaban esperando fuera del cine teatral.

Mientras los guardaespaldas trataban de hacerle camino a Sasuke y a Sakura dos carros chocaron y uno de ellos fue y remetió contra uno de los postes que anunciaban el estreno de ese día. Todo paso en cuestión de segundos algunas jóvenes asustadas corrieron, pero otras siguieron acosando a Sasuke hasta que lo separaron de Sakura. Las jóvenes jaloneaban de lado a lado a Sasuke mientras que a Sakura la empujaban. Los policías corrían para detenerlas y para auxiliar a los accidentados. El anuncio se empezó a tambalear y pronto caería.  
- ¡Lee ten cuidado! –alcanzo a escuchar que su profesor le gritaba mientras corría para quitar a Sakura del camino.

El anuncio era enorme y sin duda aplastaría a varias personas, pero si tan solo lograba que Sakura no fuera una de ellas… -¡Sakura cuidado! –grito justo en el momento en que el anuncio se abalanzaba sobre ellos. Lee se quejaba fuertemente ya que uno de los andamios habia caído sobre su pierna y el otro sobre su brazo. Fue afortunado pues varias personas fueron aplastadas por completo.  
- Lee ¿te encuentras bien? La ayuda ya viene en camino –le decía Sakura desesperada – ¡Sasuke! –gritaba la pelirrosa, pero no lograba verlo entre la multitud de personas que corrían por doquier. Finalmente logro ver como sus guardaespaldas le abrían camino y lo subían al auto para luego llevárselo de ahí. Típico de Sasuke irse sin ella, sin percatarse de todo cuanto habia ocurrido. –Lee prometo que estarás bien –aseguro fingiendo mantener la calma mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas –

- ¡Lee aguanta déjame ayudarte! –gritaba su profesor –  
- No lo mueva será más peligroso esperemos a que lleguen los paramédicos –le pidió Sakura –  
- Sakura tu tambien estas herida –dijo Lee con voz queda mientras observaba como la pierna de Sakura sangraba –  
- Sí, pero solo necesitare algunas puntadas. Si no fuera por ti estaría muerta –le dijo con pesar mientras contemplaba a los heridos y a las demás personas que estaban atrapadas bajo el enorme anuncio. Gracias Lee toma mi mano todo estará bien tu… -ya no pudo escuchar sus últimas palabras, pues el dolor era tan intenso que perdió el conocimiento

Solo escuchaba los distantes murmullos y enérgicas discusiones… parecía la voz de Sakura, si era ella necesitaba verla con urgencia. De golpe sus ojos se abrieron, pero para su sorpresa se encontraron con alguien inesperado.  
- ¿Sasuke?  
- ¿te encuentras bien Lee?  
- Si… yo –su pierna y sus brazos estaban enyesados, despues de observar su estado no pudo seguir hablando –  
- Estas grave, pero el doctor ha dicho que despues de que sanes la terapia te ayudara a recuperar la movilidad –  
- Sasuke… ¿por qué estas tu aquí?  
- Hmph… debe parecerte extraño. Tambien a mi me parece extraño pero en fin...Le prometí a Sakura que no me movería de aquí hasta que despertaras. No quería irse a descansar así que le dije que yo me quedaría, se marcho hace poco –ante la mirada preocupada de Lee se apresuro a decirle sobre el estado de Sakura – Está bien solo recibió algunas puntadas, pero desde que entraste y saliste de la cirugía no ha dormido…No debería hablarte de esto, pero no entiendo de que mas podríamos hablar.

Aunque no lo creas esta situación es bastante humillante para mí; quedarme a conversar y asegurarme de que atiendan bien a la persona con quien mi novia durmió anoche. Aparentemente le agradas bastante y eso jamás me lo espere. Siempre supe que te gustaba, pero yo siempre estuve seguro que ella nunca se fijaría en ti. Incluso ayer que me llamo diciendo que estaba a punto de llevar a otro hombre que no era yo a la cama… y que no sentía resentimientos en ningún momento se me ocurrió pensar que serias tú. Inclusive pensé que habia bebido y no tome en serio lo que me decía.

Ironías de la vida, pensé que estando conmigo era feliz, pero me doy cuenta que no fue asi. Desde que la conocí me enamore de ella justo como te paso a ti. Mas yo no sé querer a las personas o al menos no sé como demostrarlo. Creí que con el hecho de incluirla en mi vida debía bastar, pero nunca me detuve a pensar que estaba siendo egoísta. Porque jamás contemple que ella tenía vida propia y así como yo la incluí en mi vida ella me habia hecho tambien un espacio en la suya. Eso lo entendí hasta hoy.

Lo entendí hasta que supe que tuvo un accidente frente a mí y del cual no me entere aun estando yo presente a una nada de distancia. No la ame con entusiasmo, justo hoy comprendí que no ponía mucho esfuerzo en amarla; a pesar de que la amo como a nadie.

Nunca tuve miedo a perderla y esta debió ser la razón principal por la que tú pudiste llegar a ella mientras yo la tenía desprotegida y viviendo bajo mí sombra. Basta de humillarme…no tenía planeado decirte todo esto tan solo quería hacerte saber que la cuides. Ella es una mujer muy especial. Si no quieres perderla no la pierdas de vista ni por un instante. Porque te juro que estaré al pendiente y si veo alguna oportunidad regresare por ella y esta vez no la dejare ir. Recupérate siempre estaré en deuda contigo por haber salvado su vida –dijo antes de salir por la puerta mientras su mirada estaba concentrada en el suelo. Dolido por darse cuenta de que habia perdido una parte importante de su vida–

Lee sonrió victorioso, sabía muy bien que Sakura nunca más regresaría con Sasuke por que el jamás la perdería de vista. Estaría con ella a todo momento y no la convertiría en una sombra siempre caminaría junto a ella y nada opacaría su existencia. Ahora solo debía recuperarse y esperar con ánimos a que ella lo visitase.

* * *

- Lee entonces ella… ¿Qué paso con ella? No la he visto acompañarte desde que saliste del hospital.  
- Ella regreso a Japon…  
- Entonces… despues de todo te rompió el corazón.  
- Si ella…. ¡viene hacia acá! –dijo con una sonrisa; levantando una mano para indicarle donde estaban – Regreso a Japón para arreglar unos problemas, pero hace un par de días llego a este lugar.  
- Lee te extrañe –sonrió la pelirrosa mientras se acercaba para besarlo. – Te busque junto a la piscina pero no te encontré.  
- Si estaba allí, pero tenía muchas cosas que platicar con mi profesor y decidimos venir a la playa. El es mi profesor Sakura…  
- Mucho gusto mi nombre es Sakura Haruno.

- Bueno pues los dejare solos jejeje yo debo… debo sin duda debo hacer algo. Lee y no olvides que tu prioridad número uno es recuperarte  
- ¡Si profesor será mi prioridad número uno! –aseguro Lee al instante. En cuanto a su profesor, este desapareció lo más rápido que pudo –

- Ummm el agua se ve refrescante –concluyo Sakura, despues de observar las olas unos segundos –  
- Anda ve a nadar.  
- ¿Seguro?  
- Sí, yo aun no puedo hacerlo, pero me gustaría verte nadar a ti.  
- Bien cumpliré tu deseo –aseguro la pelirrosa mientras se zambullía en el mar, para despues asomar la cabeza – Lee nadar solo para que tú me veas es muy aburrido. Prefiero estar junto a ti –dijo la pelirrosa saliendo de las aguas y caminando hacia él. Se recostó a su lado y le tomo la mano; permaneciendo callada unos minutos – Te odiaba, te odiaba mucho –soltó la pelirrosa con un suspiro de culpabilidad –

- Sakura…  
- Te odiaba porque me veías de la manera en que siempre habia deseado que Sasuke me mirara. El jamás me vio de la manera en que tú lo haces. Curiosamente nunca me disgustaste desde un principio algo en ti llamo mi atención mas no sabía que era. No fue sino hasta la noche que pasamos juntos que finalmente me di cuenta de lo que era. Admiro como mantuviste la calma ante esas personas que no dejaban de hablar mal de ti. Fuiste capaz de soportar todo eso con tal de estar conmigo y eso para mí significo mucho. Me di cuenta de quien eras y de lo mucho que merecías obtener lo que deseabas.

- Shhh… basta Sakura –la silencio con cariño – Ahora lo único que me importa es la calidez que emana de tu cuerpo mientras estas aquí junto a mí.  
- Lee ¿saldremos a cenar esta noche?  
- Claro, a donde tú quieras.  
- Solo que hay algo que debo advertirte –le sonrió picarona –  
- Así ¿Cuál es la advertencia?  
- Que si te ves igual de apuesto que el día del estreno voy a preferir cenarte a ti. Aunque sería fantástico si tú me cenaras a mi –él se sonrojo de inmediato –Lee no seas vergonzoso –le exigió la pelirrosa al tiempo que comenzaba a besarlo apasionadamente –  
- Sakura la gente nos vera  
- Ummmmm. … Entonces ponte de pie y vayamos a tu habitación por que créeme cuando te digo que tengo unos deseos enormes de hacerte el amor. Y no creo que vaya a dejarte abandonar mi cuerpo en toda la noche –

- Nunca te has puesto a pensar en que siempre terminan los papeles invertidos. Y soy yo el que no te deja dormir.  
- Eso crees tú –le decía entre besos –  
- Estoy seguro de ello.  
- Eso está por verse –dijo la pelirrosa comenzando a correr para alejarse de él–  
- No abuses de un enfermo –le grito mientras la perdía de vista –  
- Jajaja cuando me alcances ya estaré desnuda y esperando por ti – grito Sakura a los cuatro vientos para que unos jóvenes que la estaban mirando mientras se burlaban de Lee la escuchasen.  
- Hermosura ¿no crees que yo podría satisfacerte mejor? –le pregunto uno de los jóvenes. Sakura lo observo como si en verdad estuviera considerando su oferta. Y sin tapujos llevo su mano al miembro del joven y comenzó a tocarlo profusamente como si no se tratase de nada particularmente interesante.

- No, lo siento está demasiado pequeño -respondio intentando parecer desilusionada - Y yo necesito GRANDES expectativas durante la noche. Lástima que solo hay una persona que puede satisfacerlas, por cierto allí viene –dijo orgullosamente mientras Lee le daba alcancé –  
- ¿Sucede algo Sakura? – pregunto Lee con curiosidad al verla acompañada por dos chicos –  
- No tan solo me enterré una pequeña piedrita en el talón.  
- ¿Y estas bien? Déjame revisarte…  
- No, estoy bien fue algo tan insignificante no vale la pena. Ahora solo quiero que nos apresuremos al cuarto por que en verdad deseo sentirte dentro de mí…

- Shhhh Sakura te van a escuchar todos – la silencio Lee –  
- No me importa –rezongó la pelirrosa mientras lo tomaba del rostro y comenzaba a besarlo frente a los dos jóvenes; quienes al verla hacer eso optaron por mejor desaparecer en ese momento. Lee por su parte ya no recordaba que la gente podría estar viéndolo. En esos momentos le pareció que la propuesta de Sakura era demasiado tentadora, demasiado como para ser ignorada. Al diablo la terapia…. Prioridad número uno llegar a la habitación…

* * *

**A mi amiga a quien le escribi esta historia le gusto mucho! Solo que queria que Sasuke sufriera mas! **

**Asi que a lo mejor en un tiempito actualizo la historia y le agrego algunas partes nuevas!**

**Y bueno a Lee se le cumplieron su suenios! Y Sasuke se nos quedo solito!**

**Muchas Gracias por haber leido esta historia!**


End file.
